1. Field of the Invention
A refillable liquid dispenser or container comprising an outer rigid hollow housing and a replaceable inner pliant liquid bladder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous spraying devices and liquid containers have been developed. The receptacles are generally formed as a closed container filled with take liquid to be sprayed through a fill opening formed in a neck with a spray head screwed onto the neck.
Unfortunately refilling of such spraying devices and liquid containers commonly has several disadvantages. For example, there is the risk of spilling or overfilling of the liquid during the filling or refilling operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,294 describes a container for a liquid paint or insecticide product from which the liquid can be applied by a conventional liquid spray device. The container is sealed except for an opening at or near one end having a conventional spray device attached thereto. The dip tube or siphon tube from the spray device is inserted through the opening and sealed by means of a plug through which the dip or siphon tube is inserted. The container with the liquid is then placed into the liquid holding canister. The spray device is then operated to dispense the liquid through the spray nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,003 shows a disposable cover and bag assembly comprising an outer cover member adapted to be connected to the open end of an outer canister and having a top including an opening, an inner cover member in the opening in the top of the outer cover member and a bag having a mouth gripped between the inner and outer cover members.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,056,685 and 5,031,798 teach a spraying device comprising a receptacle for the fluid to be sprayed and a spray head disposed on the receptacle to dispense or spray the fluid. The receptacle comprises a refill pouch for receiving the fluid and a holding means for detachably holding the refill pouch. The spray head is mounted on the holding means and connected to the interior of the refill pouch through a connection means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,032 describes an expandable syringe comprising a bag having an opening through which liquid may pass. A closed end tubular valve stem projects outwardly from the bag opening and has an orifice in the side thereof in fluid communication with the interior of the bag. A nozzle has a female coupler sized to be movably mounted about the valve stem. The nozzle coupler has a valve seat against which the valve stem closed end may operationally engage in controlling the flow of liquid between the bag and nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,503 shows a syringe for medical use comprising a bellows-type collapsible body containing a diluent and disposed in a case on which a hypodermic needle may be mounted in communication with the body to puncture an enclosing membrane.
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 24,918 discloses a pliant container for containing and dispensing low boiling liquids therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,484 teaches a portable fire extinguishing device utilizing a pliant container from which foam is discharged by means of winding the container upon itself for mixing and dispensing the foam therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,255,972 shows a pliable container for use with a sprayer generally of the type adapted to be connected to a hose for watering lawns or flowers or the like. In particular, the sprayer has a chemical to be mixed with water contained in a disposble collapsible container or cartridge having an aspiring tube extending into the water stream and further containing means for applying the stream of water pressure to the outer surfaces of the collapsible container to force the liquid chemical through the aspiring tube into the water stream. This device requires the normally rigid container of the spray device as well as a separate rigid container with apertures through its walls positioned within the normal rigid container of the spray device for filling with water for dispensing the chemical from the flexible container.
Additional examples of the prior art are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,950,155 and 2,944,706.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,096 describes a container for diluting and dispensing materials in liquid form that consists of a primary vessel, a bottle, adapted to contain a dilutant such as water and a replaceable cartridge mounted removably in the mouth of the bottle. The cartridge including a laterally projecting circular flange which lies in contact with the edge of the bottle mouth contains a relatively small amount of a chemical concentrate that is to be diluted. A dispensing mechanism composed of a pump with a bottle cap at its lower end is used to withdraw the contents of the container. A dip tube that extends downwards from the cap is introduced into the bottle through the cartridge thereby perforating the same and in this way allowing the chemical material in the cartridge to drain into the primary container. The cap is then screwed onto the neck of the bottle. When empty, the cartridges are thrown away and replaced.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,773 shows a flexible liquid container and dispensing device including a flexible fluid containing pouch with a rigid tubular member therein held in position by a sleeve member. The sleeve member is mounted on a pouring structure movable relative to the pouch and the tubular member therein for piercing the same to dispense fluid from the pouch. The pouring structure provides not only a spout for dispensing of the fluid but also a suitable closure for recapping the pouch after usage to retain the balance of the fluid therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,434 teaches a fluid product dispenser including first container with a second container disposed therein. The product is placed in one of the containers with a dispensing nozzle or opening is in communication with the product. The second container has a flexible wall adjacent the product. Force applied to the flexible wall urges the product outwardly through the dispensing nozzle or opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,509 describes a dispensing container having a spout formed of opposing walls of supple, imperforate material joined along their side edges with at least a portion thereof being formed over a curved surface. The spout is set in a curled condition in the direction of discharge with the walls in face-to-face contact to effect a valving action. The spout can include a metering chamber to permit a desired quantity of fluid contents to be separated and milked through the curled portion to the discharge end of the spout. If desired, the entire dispensing container can be similarly formed over a curved surface so that the empty end of the container opposite the spout will also assume a curled conformation as the container's contents are discharged through the spout.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,725 shows a tap for a "bag-in-the-box" container including a body having a cylindrical wall extending interiorly and exteriorly of the container having a beveled end across which a diaphragm is mounted. A spigot having a cylindrical wall part rotatably mounted within the body cylindrical wall portion also has a beveled end whereby rotation of the spigot within the body removes the diaphragm and brings openings in the body and spigot into alignment for liquid discharge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,473 teaches a collapsible receptacle for handling flowable materials in semi-bulk quantities including an integral sling structure. The receptacle comprises side panels, a top panel including a fill spout and a bottom panel. Lift sleeves are formed in opposing side panels for supporting the receptacle without an external sling arrangement or pallet. The receptacle may include bands of continuous filaments woven into two side panels for additional strength.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,398 describes a liquid container packaged in a box having a removable handle which also acts as a closure device for the opening and closing of the box. The container comprises an inner bladder wrapped in a carbon dioxide/oxygen gas barrier. The gas barrier reduces or prevents the deterioration of the liquid in the inner bladder. The inner bladder has three ports for accessing the liquid. These ports are of a septum-type which can indicate tapering. The inner bladder also has a fill tube for use in filling, and a metal hook for hanging if the inner bladder is removed from the box. The box also has perforated cutouts to allow viewing of the liquid and to provide access to the ports of the inner bladder stored in the box.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,798 shows a spraying device comprising a receptacle for the fluid to be sprayed and a spray head disposed on the receptacle for spraying the fluid wherein the receptacle comprises a refill pouch for receiving the fluid and a holding means for detachably holding the refill pouch and wherein the spray head is mounted on the holding means and connected to the interior of the refill pouch through a connection means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,004 describes a mixing container including compartments which are isolated from each other. Plural substances which contain components susceptible to mutual reaction unless isolated from each other are contained in the respective compartments. In use, these compartments are communicated together so that the individual contents can be mixed within the container. A flow passage or passages, each of which has an isolator for the contents is adapted to communicate the compartments with each other, and is formed by a side channel provided on an outer surface of a wall of the container. Mixing of the contents without exposure to the external atmosphere can be realized by irreversible destruction of the isolator upon use.